The project will attempt to confirm reports that LDL from men with premature coronary heart disease may be more susceptible to in vitro oxidation compared to men without CHD; study whether differences in LDL composition, subspecies, distribution or antioxidant content explain this later susceptibility of LDL to in vitro oxidation.